


Daddy Does it Best

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Blow Jobs, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: When a stranger grabs your waist at a bar, Sweet Pea is determined to prove that he's the only daddy you'll ever need.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Explicit Stories, Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Daddy Does it Best

**Author's Note:**

> I should have gotten this out sooner but I have a lot going on mentally right now. Someone relatively close to me just passed and a few other life things. Anyway, please enjoy my second DDLG fic. Sweet Pea is a daddy dom and you can't change my mind. It's so hard to NOT write him as one for me now lmao. This is for the "begging" square on my Riverdale Kink Bingo card! Characters are aged up. 
> 
> Warnings: DDLG relationship, Daddy kink, Oral sex, Vaginal sex, Unprotected sex, Dirty talk, Extremely minor non-consensual touching.

Your fingers reached out and grabbed the drink, pulling it closer so you could pick the cherry off the top and suck on it while staring at Sweet Pea. You popped the entire thing in your mouth and after a few moments, pulled out a tied cherry stem with an innocent giggle. 

Sweet Pea was halfway across the room, licking his lips, wanting nothing more than to devour you on the spot for being so naughty. He noticed a man step in between his line of sight for you and the stranger put a hand on your nearly exposed hip. 

You had been wearing a T-shirt that was perhaps one size too small with “ _ baby doll” _ written in script across the chest. Your E/C eyes looked up, startled at the unwelcomed touch. “That was pretty impressive,  _ doll _ , want me to buy you another drink?” His breath reeked of alcohol as his words slurred. A worried look crossed your face as you tried to look around him to see where your savior was. 

You didn’t have to wait long, a large hand landed on the intruder’s shoulder. Sweet Pea spun the guy around before punching him hard across the face, the cracking of bone resounding in the small bar. “You better not fucking touch my baby like that ever again.” He growled loudly, fists ready to punch him again until you put a delicate hand on his bicep. 

“Daddy, let’s go.” You whispered to him as security forced their way through the crowd of onlookers to throw both men out. The one that had touched you was screaming as he held his bleeding nose, being overly dramatic. 

Sweet Pea’s arm snaked around the small of your waist and he guided you outside, his grip biting into your side as he tried to breathe through his intense anger. “I didn’t even get to try my drink.” You said sadly, pouting up at him cutely. 

“Daddy will make you a drink at home.” Sweet Pea said, planting a kiss on the top of your head. “A special one.” 

“Yea?” You asked, perking up a bit as you skipped along beside him to his bike. He slapped you on the ass before groping it, pulling you into him as you let out another giggle. “Is that a promise, daddy?” 

He dove down, peppering your neck with kisses as he backed you up against his bike. “You bet that tight ass it is, princess.” 

Sweet Pea pulled away and got onto the bike, motioning for you to get on behind him. You obliged, pressing yourself against his back as you wrapped your arms around him tightly. 

The drive back home was short as he drove as fast as he safely could with you on the back. Once at his trailer he waited for you to get off first before getting off himself. He smirked down at you before scooping you into his arms and carrying you inside. 

He set you down on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen to fix you a drink, as he promised. He made your favorite, exactly how you liked it. “Are you sure you’re old enough for this?” He asked jokingly as he handed it over. “Or are you just drinking to be naughty.” 

“You caught me,” You said, batting your eyelashes. “I just like being a bad girl sometimes. Then my daddy has to punish me.” 

“Hmm, Is that so?” He asked, sitting back and throwing his arm over the back of the couch around you. “Maybe I should give you something else to drink if you want to be  _ really _ bad.” 

Your eyes lit up as you looked at him, setting the drink down and putting a hand on his thigh, “Daddy has something else I can taste?” You asked, voice a bit higher than usual. “Is it like candy?” 

Sweet Pea was smirking at you, leaning in to whisper into your ear, “Just like candy, if you suck real hard you’ll even get something extra sweet to come out.” 

You moved to sit on your knees on the floor between his legs, both hands creeping up his clothed thighs. “Can your baby girl have a taste? After that dirty man touched her? She needs some cheering up and candy  _ always _ cheers her up.” 

“Daddy will cheer you up, baby doll.” He said, hand already resting on the top of your head as you unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. Your hand dove in and pulled out his semi-hard cock. 

He watched as your eyes flicked up to look at him as you licked up his shaft as if one might a popsicle. “There’s a surprise inside?” You asked while giving him a hopeful look. “Like a blowpop?” 

“ _ Just _ like a blowpop.” Sweet Pea said, his eyes dark with lust and pupils blown wide with adoration. “Put it in your mouth and give it a real taste.” 

You did as he said, putting him into your mouth and feeling his erection grow the more you put in. You began to suck, twirling your tongue around his head and shaft. All the while your eyes never left his, keeping eye contact even while you began to bob your head. 

Sweet Pea moaned softly as his hand began to push your head down more and more so that your pace would increase. You took his lead and increased your pace, working your mouth expertly around him until he was panting. “Are you ready, baby girl? It’s coming, open your mouth nice and wide while you stroke it.” 

You pulled him out of your mouth, leaving it open and tongue out as you pumped him fast with your dominant hand. In moments he was cumming all over your face, coating your tongue, chin, and nose with warm semen. 

“Daddy made a mess.” You giggled, using your tongue to clean up what you could as he grabbed a tissue off the coffee table and wiped your nose off for you. 

“Enjoy your candy, baby?” He asked, pulling you up into his lap as you grinned at him. 

“You always have the best candy.” You cooed before kissing him quickly on the cheek. “But your baby needs more.” 

Sweet Pea was smiling a rare genuine smile, “Is that so?” He asked as he stood, picking you up with him. You wrapped your legs around his waist while he carried you into the bedroom. “Guess you’re going to have to ask nicely.” 

He set you down onto the bed and quickly took off his flannel shirt and undershirt before practically ripping your shirt off. He could tell you weren’t wearing a bra at the bar, “So, my naughty girl doesn’t think she needs to wear a bra now?” He asked as he took his pants off completely and crawled on top of you. “You want all the other boys to be looking at those perfect tits?” 

He grabbed you by the chin, “I thought we agreed that those were just for daddy.” 

You smiled at him, feigning innocence. “They are. I thought daddy would like the easy access.” 

He hummed back, neither agreeing or disagreeing as he kissed your neck. Naturally he had to leave a large hickey on your pulse point as you squirmed beneath him, hands trailing over the muscles of his chest and arms. 

Sweet Pea didn’t bother to take your skirt off, however he did slide down the white cotton underwear with the tiny pink bow. His large fingers probed your folds slowly, rubbing along your clit and across your entrance. You squirmed beneath him, wanting him to do more but he didn’t. 

“Daddy,” You whined softly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, “don’t you want to touch me more?” 

He trailed kisses down your shoulder and to your chest, the pad of his forefinger barely pressing against your swollen clit as he nipped at the fleshy side of your right breast. You whimpered at his soft touches and moved your hips forward in an attempt to feel more. 

Sweet Pea removed his finger entirely when you did that, “Nuh uh, princess, what did I say on the way in here?” 

“I had to ask nicely?” You asked, trying to remember what exactly he had instructed you to do. 

“That’s right.” He said, nipping at the other breast this time. “You know how to ask.” 

His finger returned to your clit, tracing agonizing circles around it as he sucked on your nipple, matching the rhythm of his finger with his tongue. “Please, daddy, touch me.” You asked, gripping the back of his neck now. 

Sweet Pea did not seem to listen, keeping the same pace as he switched sides again. It obviously wasn’t good enough for him. His other hand came between your legs and he slid in a solo digit, the slickness of your pussy allowing him to easily enter your core. He moved it at a lazy pace, obviously stringing you along. 

“Daddy _ , _ ” You whined more, “please fuck me!” You tried to sound a little more urgent, however his behavior still did not change. It still wasn’t enough. 

You inhaled sharply, “ _ Daddy _ _ , _ I want you to tear apart my tight pussy with your fat cock. Please, I need it, I need to feel you stretching me out as you fuck me senseless. Show me that you can fuck me like no one else can. I was a good baby and sucked on your lollipop so please-” 

He lifted his head, looking cocky as ever as he sat up and peeled off his boxers. “Good girl. I told you, all you had to do was ask.” He pumped his cock a few times, spreading his precum along his shaft as he lined himself up with your entrance. “No one can fuck you like daddy can, right princess?” 

“Yes,” You moaned as he pushed all the way into you, filling you up so amazingly well that your eyes rolled back. 

Sweet Pea snapped his hips into you, making you cry with pleasure as he grabbed the backs of your knees and forced your legs up so that your ankles were on his shoulders. He started fast and hard, making you unravel underneath him as he always did. He had no qualms in showing you who was best and who could have you screaming in no time flat. “Look at my girl, taking my dick like a little slut. You only get this wet for daddy, is that right?” 

You could only moan back an affirmative. The force of this thrusts caused the headboard to bang loudly against the wall, the sound somehow turning you on even more as he fucked you harder. He didn’t care what anyone outside the trailer could hear, he never did. In fact he  _ loved _ when others heard the sounds that he could make come from you. It was half the reason he loved public sex and if he could have he would have taken you in the parking lot instead of bringing you all the way home. 

After several minutes he’d change his rhythm, change his pace, and the new sensations would have you crying out all over again. “That’s it, dirty slut, take it. I’m going to stretch your little pussy out so wide. Now come for me, princess. Come all over my cock.” His thumb reached down and without slowing down he teased your clit again, making you hit your highest peak and scream as the inner workings of muscle fluttered around him. Sweet Pea cursed, loving the sensation and spilling inside of you in no time flat. 

He pulled out, leaving a sticky mess as he laid down beside you and pulling you to his chest. “No one can make you scream like daddy can. Right, princess?” 

You basked in the aftereffects of your intense orgasm, hardly able to even cuddle into him for more warmth as your brain was hazy and muscles not listening to the subtle commands you tried to give to them. “That’s right, daddy.” You mumbled happily, “No one can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always kudos, comments, and subscriptions are always appreciated! Feel free to [leave a tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea) and I'll write something just for you!


End file.
